


Septiplier Halloween Short

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Vampire!Jack, vampire!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Movie night





	

**Author's Note:**

> I̼̦̮t'̕s͖͙̼̻̙̬̺ ̤̫̰̞̻̼a̳̫̥l̦m͎̟͙͢o̥̘̩̞͎͢s͔̦̯͉̦̗͘t͏̩ ̱̳ͅͅH̷a̰̟̺͕͍ͅl̙̜̗͚̥̱l̯͓̟̮̜͈͜o͕͔̪̟w͚̖͚̯̰͞ͅe̠͙̩̻̙̲̠en͖̝͞!͚̻͞

Jack takes a sip of his tea, and sighs. "Mark, hurry up and get in here or I swear I'll start the movie without you." Jack hears Mark pause his typing.

 

"Hang on, I just have one more thing to do!" Mark calls from the other room.

 

"You said that forever ago. By the time you're ready, I'll have died of old age."

 

Mark hums in disagreement as he walks into the living room. "That's not very likely. Considering, you're immortal. And so am I for that matter."

 

Jack groans. "Alright, I'm sorry." he says sarcastically. "I meant die of boredom."

 

Mark snickers. "Well I'm done now, you big baby. Did you decide what you want to watch?"

 

Jack nods. "I figured we could go with Return to Halloween Town? It's all set in the dvd player."

 

"Ok, sounds good. I'm going to get something to drink, want me to get you more tea?"

 

Jack nods, and hands Mark his mug. "Yes please."

 


End file.
